Flashbacks
There are few flashback scenes from 1864. Lost Girls O primeiro flashback é no episódio Lost Girls. Ele mostra Stefan quando viu Katherine pela primeira vez. Ela veio com a sua serva Emily à Fazenda dos Salvatore. Mais tarde, enquanto Stefan e Damon estavam jogando futebol Katherine chegou, pegou a bola e eles correram atrás dela. Damon foi ao exército dos EUA, mas voltou logo. Ela não sabia qual irmão deveria ir com ela para a Amostra de Patrimônio, mas no final ela escolheu ir com Stefan. Enquanto Stefan e Katherine estavam fazendo sexo, Stefan disse a ela que ele iria amá-la para sempre e, em seguida, ela o mordeu. Ela compeliu-o a não contar ao seu irmão sobre isso e o fez beber sangue humano. Children of the Damned Em Children of the Damned Katherine estava mostrando a Damon como matar. Ela disse a dois homens que seu marido estava ferido. Quando um deles foi ver Damon deitado, ela atacou o outro e bebeu seu sangue. Então, ela matou o outro humano. Katherine beijou Damon com sangue nos lábios. Mais tarde, enquanto Damon e Katherine estavam fazendo sexo, Emily disse que Pearl estava à espera dela lá embaixo. Ela disse a Katherine que Honoria Fell tinha um elixir com verbena e que era melhor deixar a cidade. Também é mostrado que Anna é filha de Pearl quando ela é vista conversando com ela. Katherine disse que ela queria ficar com ambos os irmãos Salvatore. Pearl estava apaixonada por Johnathan Gilbert. Giuseppe Salvatore pediu a Damon e Stefan para ajudá-lo a destruir os vampiros. Stefan queria dizer a seu pai que há vampiros bons. Damon o fez prometer que não iria contar nada ao pai. Mais tarde, Stefan foi até seu pai e lhe disse que os vampiros eram bons. O pai ficou desconfiado e cravou a bebida de Stefan com verbena. Enquanto Stefan e Katherine estavam fazendo sexo, ela o mordeu e a verbena enfraqueceu ela. Giuseppe Salvatore mandou Stefan para o xerife e amordaçou Katherine. As pessoas da cidade colocaram todos os vampiro na igreja e queimou-os. Johnathan Gilbert viu que a bússola apontava para seu amor Pearl. Ela implorou a ele, mas ele a traiu. Emily disse a Anna que ela iria proteger todos os vampiros na igreja. Blood Brothers Então, em Blood Brothers, Stefan e Damon tentaram libertar Katherine, mas seu pai atirou neles. Como eles tinham o sangue de vampiro em seu sistema, eles acordaram no norte da pedreira da cidade. Emily disse que Katherine lhes deu os anéis que eles estavam usando. Quando eles estavam em transição, escolheram morrer. Stefan foi até seu pai para dizer adeus. Giuseppe atacou Stefan e ele acidentalmente se estacou. Stefan não poderia ajudar a si mesmo e provou o seu sangue se tornando um vampiro. Então ele foi até Damon com um presente (uma menina compelida) e o fez beber sangue humano também. Ele se tornou um vampiro e prometeu a eternidade cheia de miséria, não porque Stefan o fez beber sangue, mas porque Katherine também tinha transformado Stefan. Memory Lane Stefan teve um sonho estranho com o Primeiro Baile dos Fundadores. Katherine compeliu-o a sonhar com ele. Em seguida, Henry disse a Katherine que alguma espécie sobrenatural matou alguém, mas ele tem certeza de que os vampiro não fizeram isso. Ela disse a George Lockwood que ela era uma vampira e que ela sabia que ele era um lobisomem. Mais tarde, Stefan confessou o seu amor e beijou Katherine, embora ele não foi compelido. Ela recusou Damon depois disso e estava feliz com o beijo. Katherine e George planejaram o incêndio da igreja e a liberdade de Katherine. A cena seguinte é depois que Stefan e Damon são baleados. Katherine foi até eles, depois que deu a George a Pedra da Lua e beijou Stefan enquanto ele estava "morto" e deixou a cidade. Galeria 1ª Temporada Katherine v diaries carruagem.jpg|Katherine chega eme Mystic Falls. lg1.jpg|Stefan e Damon. lg2.jpg|Katherine pega a bola. lg3.jpg|Damon volta do exército. lg4.jpg|Katherine bites Stefan Katherine.png|Katherine na manhã seguinte. 113.jpg|Katherine em Children of the Damned. Katsangue.jpg|Katherine ensinando Damon a como matar; Katherinepearl.jpg|Katherine e Pearl. Katherinegiuseppe.jpg|Katherine e Giuseppe jogando croquete. Katdampea.jpg|Katherine e Damon dentro da farmácia de Pearl. Pealjohna.jpg|Pearl e Johnathan. Salvg.jpg|Giuseppe contando sobre sua canção sobre a ameaça de vampiros. Promessa.jpg|Stefan prometendo que ele não contará nada a seu pai. Stefanverbena.jpg|Stefan sem saber bebe verbena. Katverv.jpg|Katherine engole verbena. Katherine_focinheira.jpg|Giuseppe colocando a focinheira em Katherine. Pealanna.jpg|Pearl e Anna. Cidadepessoas.JPG|Pessoas da cidade. RelógioPearl.jpg|Relógio apontando para Pearl. Atirando.JPG|Prefeito atirando em Pearl. ChildrenOfDamnedVitimas1.png|Um empresário é atacado por Katherine. ChildrenOfDamnedVitimas2.png|Um cocheiro é atacado por Katherine. DamonMorto.png|Damon morrendo. StefanTiro.png|Stefan é baleado. Stefan acorda.jpg|Stefan acorda. Damon rio.jpg|Damon sentado à beira do rio. Stefan Damon Primeiro.jpg|Stefan e Damon conversando. GiuseppeMorrendo.png|Giuseppe morrendo e Stefan prova sangue humano. Presente.jpg|Stefan traz um "presente" para Damon.= GarotaMorta.png|Damon prova sangue humano. 2ª Temporada MemoryLane21.jpg|Katherine e Stefan dançando Henry1864.jpg|Henry avisa Katherine MemoryLane24.jpg|George Lockwood Georgekatherine.jpg|George conversa com Katherine MemoryLane22.jpg|Beijo de Katherine Stefan MemoryLane25.jpg|Katherine compele Damon a ir embora planejandoincendio.jpg|George e Katherine planejando a falsa morte MemoryLane29.jpg|Corpos de Damon e Stefan "mortos" MemoryLane30.jpg|Katherine Katpedralua.jpg|Katherine entrega a Pedra da Lua para George Categoria:Eventos de Vampire Diaries Categoria:Flashbacks